1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates in general to a living-body information recorder, and more particularly to an apparatus for effecting automatic repetitive detection of items of living-body information such as blood pressure, heart rate and breathing rate, and for automatically recording the detected living-body information in a two-dimensional chart area provided on a record sheet.
2. Related Art Statement
A plurality of items of living-body information on a patient are recorded in a predetermined two-dimensional chart area provided on a record sheet by means of recording respective indicia representative of the items, such as blood pressure, heart rate, breathing rate, body temperature, degree of saturation of oxygen in the blood, and concentration of a gaseous anesthetic contained in the expiration, so as to monitor the timewise varying trends of conditions of the patient during a surgical operation or in an intensive care unit (ICU). Such recordings of the living-body information, however, have been manually conducted by medical staff members.